


I'll never tell

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Talking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Conosceva a menadito quali fossero le abitudini del più grande, sapeva che cosa avesse fatto per gran parte della sua vita perché prima ancora che subdorasse interesse nei propri confronti, Takaki era solito raccontargli buona parte di ciò che gli accadeva.E sapeva perciò della sua vita con Hikaru, e sapeva quali fossero i rapporti fra i due, e non poteva fare a meno di imputare a Yaotome quel comportamento del più grande.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	I'll never tell

**_ ~ I’ll never tell ~ _ **

  
Takaki era seduto sul divano del proprio appartamento.

Fissava un punto nel vuoto, con espressione irritata in volto.

Medesima espressione stava sul viso di Yuri, seduto invece su una sedia poco distante, che però guardava fisso il fidanzato.

Sapeva che Yuya sentiva il suo sguardo addosso. Che lo sentiva, e che avrebbe voluto voltarsi e dirgli qualcosa, ma sapeva che se in quel momento avesse aperto bocca sarebbe scoppiata nuovamente la lite.

E davvero, nessuno dei due ne poteva più di litigare.

Era da quando si erano messi insieme che andava avanti, era da quando Yuya aveva ceduto, da quando Yuri si era insinuato nella sua vita che andava avanti, e fin troppo presto aveva iniziato a sfidare i suoi limiti di sopportazione.

Che il più grande fosse ben lontano dall’essere perfetto era messo in conto, e del resto si rendeva conto di non avere lui in primis un carattere semplice con cui scendere a patti.

Ma non ne poteva più di cozzare contro il muro che si costruiva intorno, di lottare contro i suoi mutismi e contro i suoi malumori dettati da nessuna buona ragione, da quei momenti di malinconia che lasciavano sempre il tempo che trovavano.

Sapeva qual era il problema, e odiava il fatto che Yuya per primo non riuscisse ad ammetterlo.

Conosceva a menadito quali fossero le abitudini del più grande, sapeva che cosa avesse fatto per gran parte della sua vita perché prima ancora che subdorasse interesse nei propri confronti, Takaki era solito raccontargli buona parte di ciò che gli accadeva.

E sapeva perciò della sua vita con Hikaru, e sapeva quali fossero i rapporti fra i due, e non poteva fare a meno di imputare a Yaotome quel comportamento del più grande.

Yuya si era messo a suo tempo con Hikaru perché lo amava, e già questo era difficile per Chinen da digerire.

Quello che gli andava ancor meno a genio tuttavia, era il fatto che l’altro non l’avesse mai abituato a sentirsi amato.

Oh sì, Takaki era stato bravo a mascherare il proprio interesse, era stato bravo a fingere che fra loro fosse unicamente sesso, ma Yuri nel modo in cui parlava di Hikaru aveva sempre scorto qualcosa di più, insieme alla disillusione che provava, insieme alla malinconia di sapere che il suo amore non sarebbe mai stato ricambiato.

Erano ben altre le mire di Yaotome, e questo era chiaro come il sole; e la sua ossessione nei confronti di Yabu, con il tempo, aveva finito con il soffocare la presenza stessa di Yuya nella sua vita.

Chinen ricordava di averlo visto piangere qualche volta, nei momenti di maggior sconforto, ma per lo più si limitava alle sue risate che denotavano unicamente nervosismo e a continuare a ripetere che andava tutto bene, quasi fosse un mantra, quasi fosse lui il primo a doversene convincere.

Yuri, insomma, stava avendo dei problemi con Yuya proprio per questo.

Era difficile convincerlo del fatto che fra loro le cose non erano cambiate, era difficile fargli credere che poteva dirgli tutto quello che gli passava per la testa, che era semplicemente una questione di amare e di essere amati.

E andava invece sempre a sbattere contro la negatività del più grande, con il suo vedere le cose sempre nere perché sentiva di non avere la possibilità di sfogarsi, con quel suo guardarlo con timore quasi reverenziale per paura di venir respinto nel momento in cui avesse provato ad aprirsi di più.

Chinen si alzò lentamente dalla sedia, andando a sedersi accanto al ragazzo, continuando a non dire niente.

Quella sera avevano ricominciato con le discussioni, con l’insistenza di Yuri nel sapere che cosa gli passasse per la testa, con l’ostruzionismo del più grande e il suo guardarlo quasi con sufficienza, come se non prendesse sul serio i suoi tentativi.

Pochi altri minuti di silenzio, prima che Yuri si stancasse.

“Yuuyan...” mormorò, cercando di mantenere un tono il più civile possibile.

“Che cosa c’è?”

Chinen si morse la lingua, e si sforzò di andare avanti.

“Mi dispiace di aver insistito, Yuu. Vorrei solo... lo sai, vorrei che tu ti fidassi di me abbastanza da dirmi che cosa pensi. Che ti fidassi così come facevi prima che io e te ci mettessimo insieme.”

Yuya alzò le braccia al cielo, come esasperato.

“Ho capito, Yuri. Me lo ripeti da settimane ormai, ma questo non cambia le cose. Non mi va di parlare di quello che mi passa per la testa, ok? Sono comunque cose di poca importanza, per cui è meglio se lasciamo perdere.” gli disse poi, aggrottando le sopracciglia, mentre il più piccolo non mancò di mostrare tutta la propria irritazione.

“Sono stufo di questo tuo atteggiamento, Yuya” respirò a fondo, per impedirsi di urlare. “Lo vuoi capire o no che io non sono come lui? Lo vuoi capire che io ti amo e che sono lo stesso di prima? Che niente di quello che dirai può farmi cambiare idea su quello che provo, e niente è di poco conto, perché a me interessa tutto quello che pensi. Mi interessa tutto di te, Yuya, e quando te lo metterai in testa sarà sempre troppo tardi!” concluse, non riuscendo a non alzare i toni verso la fine.

Takaki rimase in silenzio.

Ma non era più irritato, Yuri lo poteva vedere chiaramente.

Era come se ci stesse pensando, come se non osasse sperare che quanto gli aveva appena detto fosse vero.

“Io non... non ho mai parlato troppo con Hikka di quello che mi passava per il cervello” disse, ridendo piano, a disagio.

Yuri scosse la testa, sorridendo a sua volta e avvicinandoglisi, poggiandogli la testa contro il petto.

“Lo so, Yuuyan. Ma io non sono Hikaru, io non sono uno qualunque. Sono sempre stato tuo amico, no?” sorrise con più decisione poi, malizioso “L’unica differenza, è che adesso mi porti a letto.” lo prese in giro, schivando per poco il colpo che l’altro andò a dargli con la mano sulla spalla.

Non disse altro, Yuya.

Rimasero fermi sul divano, e il più grande gli passava distrattamente la mano fra i capelli, con aria pensierosa.

Chinen sapeva che non sarebbero bastate le sue parole a convincerlo e che si sarebbe dovuto impegnare con i fatti, non era così pazzo da credere che le cose si potessero risolvere con un colpo di bacchetta.

E sapeva che la negatività di Yuya era troppo radicata in lui per poter sparire del tutto, ma non per questo si sarebbe arreso.

Aveva tutto il tempo del mondo per riuscire a far breccia nella fiducia di Yuya e per convincerlo che quello che provava era più forte di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Non era minimamente intenzionato a dare forfait fino a che non avesse vinto.


End file.
